Saiya-jin Civilization
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U Bulma as a jet piolt runs through the desert on a mission to find a group of aliens. hen she finds them, will she want to leave and return to regular life? Orreturn with them in space!? B/V R/R
1. The Lost Civilization

Disclaimer: Tis my ump-te-umpth time writting disclaimers  
  
  
  
A/N: Kindof a mix between this 'Lifetime' movie and a picture I saw of Bulma in a plane looking like a jet piolt! O.o  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Lost Civilization  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma balanced her number 2 pencil on her nose. In the darkness, the pictures infront of her flashed and the colors danced across her face.  
  
  
"Miss Briefs!"  
  
  
Bulma shot out of her daydream. Some of her male buddies snickered, she all shot them glares.  
  
  
"Were you even listening Briefs?"  
  
  
"No Commander" Bulma said tiredly. "But I'll try to pay attention if my schedule permits me so"  
  
  
The Commander snapped his pointing stick.  
  
  
"Good way to piss 'mother' off" Miki Reynolds, a good friend of Bulma applauded. He extended his hand and she slapped him a low five.  
  
  
Where this little bunch was was a military base in the secluded deserts of Japan. This area was cloased off to everyone except certain persons who were being trainged in this field of extra terestrial activity. (A/N: Think Area 51 people -.-) This bunch was the Undercover Air Force. There job to fight off enemies, wether it be from another country or from another world. In this class, Bulma was the only female, but was friends with all the guys, and sometimes mistaked for one with her attitude and temper.  
  
  
"Alright little Missy, you'll be leading the 'nest' into the canyons. Find out what's up with theses ET sightings!"  
  
  
"Yes Mama" Bulma shouted "Your little spitfire will find ET's ass and smoke it back into space!"  
  
  
There Commander had earned the nickname 'mother' due to his suffocating close surveilance of his students, and the class were his nest of young birds, whish he was onvinced weren't ready to do anything. The bell rang and everyone went to the locker room. (A/N: Not THAT kind of locker room!) Bulma went to her locker and placed her boots on. She glanced at the pictures of her family. The only drag about this lin of prefession, you had to isolate yourself from anyone who knew you.  
  
  
"Hiya Briefs"  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw about the only person here she couldn't stand.   
  
  
"Yamcha" she hissed.  
  
  
Everyone around the two moved off to the side.  
  
  
"Take it easy spitfire" Miki whispered. He tossed her a cigar. She bit off the end and lit it. She inhaled and blew her smoke in Yamcha's face. He brushed the cloud of smoke away from his face.  
  
  
"Very cute Briefs. Now how about giving me the job of leading the crew. It's not a woman's place to do such round work" yamcha said while cupping her chin.  
  
  
Bulma smacked his hand away. She spat on his boots. The men surroundign her oohed and ahhed. Some murmered that Yamcha was going to get his ass kicked.  
  
  
"What do I have to prove that I'm made for this?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"How about getting some balls!"  
  
  
Everyone covered there mouths and awaited Bulma's comeback.  
  
  
"Atleast I have more balls than you. I have been the leader in this bunch since the day we our asses walked into this sandy hell, and where were you, at the bottom of our class. The laziest, non co-operating most incompetent and probably impotent ass. You disgrace everyone in this profession! Shit like you doesn't even need to be between the ass cheeks of a whore let alone a soilder of this country. Go back to whatever 'Special' school you came from, you still have things to learn!"  
  
  
Everyone hooted and howled. Bulma wasn't the only person to despise Yamcha, everyone else did. So what if he came from a rich family, he thought because he was rich, he was better than everyone. bulma came from a family just as rich, but she acted just like any other person. Everyone walked out of the locker room, patting Bulma on the back, she grinned and lead everyone to the launch pad.  
  
  
Everyone hopped into their jets. Bulma climbed into her jet, nick named hers Spitfire, that was her nickname in the air. She did a thumbs up to Miki, who got into his jet, nick named 'Delude De Screw' (Deluded Screw). She held no emotional attachments towards Miki, nor did he to her, he was just her best friend. Miki made it very clear what his sexual prefrence was. He wasn't 'Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity' gay, he was the dominate one in the relationship. Whe she first arrived at the academy, she was teased cause she was a girl, Miki was her friend from the begining, and helped her change the point of views of everyone, all except for Yamcha. Bulma started up her engine and was the first, leading the others, Yamcha at the end.  
  
  
She loved to fly, she could do this all day, she loved flying at high altitudes, it was the perfect high, but she managed to fly and maintain a hold on reality at the same time. She moved her joint stick and did loop de loops and flew up side down. Miki rolled his eyes and got his radio to communicate to her.  
  
  
"Spitfire, I warned you to go easy on the sugar cubes at O' Six Hundred hours!"  
  
  
"Ha Ha Ha" Bulma said sarcastically "Very funny"  
  
  
"Come on, look for little green men"  
  
  
Bulma huffed but complied. Her flying hymperness dimmed and she scanned the area well. There were a total of 5 canyons, that made a huge one, but there was plain distance in between each of them.  
  
  
"Alright men, Spike, Keith, Assman and Doggystyle will hit canyon in the center. (A/N: Macho guys would choose names like this, well atleast I think I do) Mama's boy, Chip, Dallas, and Tito hit the north east canyon. Clyde, Copper, Danny, and Jonesy hit canyon south east. Boosty, Jeramiah, Doozer, Yamcha hit canyon south west. Reynolds and I will hit canyon north west"  
  
  
"But Spitfire, can't we leave Yammy behind?" Doozer whined.  
  
  
"Sorry boys, but a baby has to crawl before it walks. Teach him how this air force works"  
  
  
"I don't take orders from you woman" Yamcha said with disgust.  
  
  
"My thumb over the missle launch button dissagrees, now get your asses moving!"  
  
  
Everyone began to split.  
  
  
"Spitfire, strong winds are picking up around our canyon, should we fall in?" Miki asked.  
  
  
"Yes, reduce your speed to 40 miles and crawl between the canyons" Bulma ordered.  
  
  
Bulma and Miki went into the canyons, it was dark, and Bulma's light did little to light the way. Bulma looked up when she noticed that the air was cooler, and it was darker, they were getting closer towards the bottom of the canyon. The canyons were gettign narrower and narrower, making it harder to fly. Miki tried but his plane crashed into a wall, he was not a goner yet.  
  
  
"Reynalds!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
She picked up speed and dived down. She dived under him and caught his body. She lowered to the ground, but eventually her plane was crubmling against the walls. She did her best to maintain control, she eventually crashed and her lights went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma rose grogilly. Her head was pulsing with pain, Bulma groaned. A door slid open and someone walked inside, she was in to much pain to stay awake, but she knew that she had found the aliens.  
  
  
The figure looked down at her. The creatures brown tail unwound from it's waist and flicked across Bulma's face.  
  
  
"It appears the female's out" another being said as they entered the room.  
  
  
"I'm aware, her companion is doing fair I presume?"  
  
  
"Yes my Prince"  
  
  
Vegeta, Prince, grinned, he finnaly had what he needed to gain what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's to come of the fearless flying duo? What will Vegeta sue them for? Dun dun dun!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. Bad Communication

Disclaimer: Tis my ump-te-umpth time writting disclaimers  
  
  
  
A/N: Kindof a mix between this 'Lifetime' movie and a picture I saw of Bulma in a plane looking like a jet piolt! O.o  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Bad Communication  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned and woke up. She felt like a train took the precision to run over her head and limbs. She sat up and noticed she was in a small room, and beside her in another bed was Miki sleeping soundly. then it all hit her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Miki went into the canyons, it was dark, and Bulma's light did little to light the way. Bulma looked up when she noticed that the air was cooler, and it was darker, they were getting closer towards the bottom of the canyon. The canyons were gettign narrower and narrower, making it harder to fly. Miki tried but his plane crashed into a wall, he was not a goner yet.  
  
  
"Reynalds!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
She picked up speed and dived down. She dived under him and caught his body. She lowered to the ground, but eventually her plane was crubmling against the walls. She did her best to maintain control, she eventually crashed and her lights went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Oh shit's right" Miki said with weak humor in his voice.  
  
  
He held his head up as he sat up and weakly chuckled. Suddenly the door to their room opened up and a woman with dark hair and drak eyes with a brown tail came inside, along with a tall man with long black wild hair and a brown tail entered. The woman was holding a large tray that had weird looking, but lovely smelling food, and the male was carrying a box with an arrange of wires and metal, nuts and bolts and tools. Without saying a word, the two turned and left.  
  
  
"What's up with the anti-socialoty?" Bulma asked. (A/N: Is that a real word?) "And what's up with the packages?"  
  
  
"I don't know and care, but that package the guy was carrying was delicious" Miki swooned.  
  
  
"Don't get to exited numb nut."  
  
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to the box of scrap.  
  
  
"This looks like pieces of our jets"  
  
  
"No way!" Miki cried.  
  
  
Miki ran over and inspected te wires and metals. It was no doubt there jets.  
  
  
"I wonder where the rest of it is?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but why would they bring this in here?"  
  
  
"I bet they want us to make something using these materials"  
  
  
"Make something? I can't even make my bed or a cake, let alone something useful for a bunch of aliens!"  
  
  
"Cool your jets Reynolds! Have you forgotten in sciences and mechanics?" Bulma asked proudly.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Bulma fell over anime style.  
  
  
"Anyway! I can make a translator for the both of us. I bet those two didn't know our language, and so didn't bother to talk to us"  
  
  
"Fine then" Miki said while looking at the food.  
  
  
"Bulma, what should I eat?"  
  
  
"I don't know, just pick something, it's bound to be good"  
  
  
Miki gulped and grabbed something while his eyes were closed. He grabbed a dessert, it was chocolatey, and made him shiver in delight.  
  
  
"Bulma you gotta try this!"  
  
  
Bulma ignored him, engaged in her newest project.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Done!" Bulam shouted.  
  
  
Bulma went over to Miki and strapped on a colar with a small box on it, on his neck. She did the same to herself.  
  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
  
"A translator dumbass!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Miki shrunk back into his bed. Suddenly the door opened again and a man about Bulma's height, maybe a inch taller or so, with hair resembling a flame walked in, others were right behind him, the two from earlier, on bended knee.  
  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. You and your aerial vehicles crashed and we rescused you. In repayment to us, we will use you to gain an alliance with the world's nations"  
  
  
"What the hell, we aren't some tool to use to gain political acknowledgement!" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
"Bulma shut up" Miki whispered.  
  
  
"Say all you want humans, but you are offically mine. And in the mean time, you will be with us, you have guards to watch your every move, to make sure you don't escape."  
  
  
The two beings stepped forward with their hand over their chests proudly.  
  
  
"Chi Chi will be with the male, and Radditz will be with the female"  
  
  
"Why does she get the hottie!?" Miki cried angrily.  
  
  
Radditz chuckled huskily and winked at him. Miki 'oohed' and settled back down.  
  
  
"I'll let you get away with this monkey man! For now!" Bulma promised.  
  
  
"You will also be repairing our ship. We'd like to get off this forsaken planet sooner or later" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"How can I fix technology that's beyond me?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"You figure it out"  
  
  
Vegeta and the others left the room. Bulma was still fumimg.  
  
  
"Wanna trade guards?" Miki asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You can tell Miki and Radditz are attracted to each other. I can't believe this will be my first yaoi! Gasp! but this will be delicious. Chi Chi is with Kakarott. And Bulma will hook up with Vegeta, and Yamcha will find a way to complicate the situation. review.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Not while I'm here buddy!

Disclaimer: Tis my ump-te-umpth time writting disclaimers  
  
  
  
A/N: Kindof a mix between this 'Lifetime' movie and a picture I saw of Bulma in a plane looking like a jet piolt! O.o  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Not while I'm here buddy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was in the main hall auditorium, setaed waiting for the head chief to tell them what was up, all everyone whispered was 'Where's Bulma?', or 'Where's Miki?'. Everyone looked up when they saw a big guy step to the podium and tap the microphone, he coughed calmly and narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Currently, we are in a state of crisis. 2 of our head pilots, Officer Bulma 'Spitfire' Briefs, and Officer Miki Reynolds have dissapeared from our trackers, it appears that their jets have crashed. Probable outcomes, they are dead, or they're actually alien life forms, holding our pilots hostage to attain government status. This is no laughing matter, this is not only detremental to our pilots, you all, but to our country and this planet.   
  
  
We will remain calm, and keep our traps shut! No one leaks this to anyone! We will search diligently. Do you have any questions?"  
  
  
Yamcha raised his hand mightly.  
  
  
"Yes I do, if we come in contact with the aliens, do we kill?"  
  
  
"No! The last thing we need is a angry alien! Refrain from any violence!"  
  
  
Someone else raised their hand.  
  
  
"What if they've left the planet?"  
  
  
"No, we've kept a close eye on air traffic control. Not even a little molecule has made it off this planet within the last 48 hours, let alone an actual ship. We can't track it using a metal detector, because the ship is made of an material foreign to this planet, so we'll have to sit tight and wait! Dismissed!"  
  
  
Everyone scooted up and back to classes. Yamcha was smiling gleefully.  
  
  
*I hope their poking and proding her sick body! Forget this place, wait till the paper hears this!* Yamcha thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ On the ship ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened the door and stuck her head out cautiously, she wasn't expecting Miki to run into her, making them fall to the floor in a noisy heap.  
  
  
"Reynolds!"  
  
  
"Gomen Bulma-chan!"  
  
  
"Gomen my ass!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma stood up and dusted herself off. She did a quick stretch and blinked when she realised that Miki and her guards were staring back at them.  
  
  
"What is it that you would like Miss Bulma?" Radditz asked.  
  
  
Bulma and Miki continued to blink as they sized up their guards.  
  
  
"Exactly what are you guarding us from?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta ordered us to watch over you two and make sure you don't leave" Radditz explained.  
  
  
"No offense guys, but don't you have lives of your own!?" Miki asked.  
  
  
"Yes, I have my mate Kakarott and my son Gohan"  
  
  
"Well don't you want to see them!?" Bulam cried out.  
  
  
"Yes, but his highness's command is higher than my wishes" Chi Chi said simply.  
  
  
"Not while I'm on this ship!" Bulma shouted. "Radditz, you're going to be Miki's guard now! Chi chi's your with me, take me to 'his highness'!"  
  
  
Chi Chi stood up and walked down the hallway, Bulma right behind. Radditz looked on till he heard a intresting whistle coming from Miki.  
  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
  
"Yes and so much more!" Miki howled.  
  
  
Radditz blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's chambers ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was seated at his table, eating infront of an open fire. The door bursted open and in marched Bulma, he grinned, this woman proved to be his newest source of entertainment.  
  
  
"May i help you?"  
  
  
"Yeah, get me the fuck off this damned ship!"  
  
  
"No can do earthling, aren't your accomodations well?"  
  
  
"As long as it isn't with you, I'm just peachy!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and bent his fork.  
  
  
"Woman, I already explained why your here!"  
  
  
"I don't need to be told twice! But I can voice my opinion as much as I please!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Fine, see if I care!"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and clicked his tounge and a servant came and cleaned up the table. Vegeta patted Bulma on the head, arousing a growl from her throat, he heartedly chuckled and left the room to head for the training rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intresting chemistry! What will happen between Bulma and Vegeta, or Miki and Reynolds!? Dun Dun DUN And what about Yamcha? wait till next time!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. Superior?

Disclaimer: Tis my ump-te-umpth time writting disclaimers  
  
  
  
A/N: Kindof a mix between this 'Lifetime' movie and a picture I saw of Bulma in a plane looking like a jet piolt! O.o  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Superior?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was quiet in the room. Radditz was getting uncomfortable with the roaming eyes of his newest person to guard. He was blushing profusely, Miki's onslaught of compliments were heating him up.  
  
  
"I see my dirty words are effecting you, I could clean you" Miki whispered into Radditz ear.  
  
  
Radditz 'eeped' and held his knees together.  
  
  
"You know what?...Bulma and her speeches could go on for hours..." Miki said absentedly.  
  
  
"They could?"  
  
  
Miki grinned, the next thing you know, Miki and Radditz tackled each other in a frenzy of lust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's room ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still don't understand you!" Bulma said to herself.  
  
  
"You don't have to, you just have to do as I say!"  
  
  
"I refuse, look I want to be off this ship as much as possible!"  
  
  
"Look woman, as of now I am your master, I am your superior, and you, YOU has no say in the outcome of your life!"  
  
  
"If your superior, then discipline me, I will defy you until you convince me who's the superior here!"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and stepped closer to Bulma, her breathing increased slightly, probably due to fear.  
  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta asked huskily.  
  
  
Bulma gulped but nodded anyway.  
  
  
"Now isn't this intrsting, already your shivering from fright. There are so many ways I can make you see the reality surrounding you. Eaither I could beat you, or ulimately dominate you"  
  
  
"I dare you" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta was about to take action when he realised that whatever power she was holding over him, making him lust over her was working, eh stepped back and sneered in disgust. Bulma smiled, knowing she won this round. She confidently placed her hands on her hips and turned around to exit the room.  
  
  
Once she finnaly left, Vegeta grinded his teeth in irritation.  
  
  
"She tries my patience!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked out and was immediately followed by Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I wish you wouldn't follow me, it only reminds me that I'm in this dink hole!"  
  
  
"It's not all that bad Miss Bulma"  
  
  
"Please call me Bulma"  
  
  
"Okay...let's go back to your room"  
  
  
Bulma agreed and the women walked through the halls back to the room where she and Miki were residing, just as Bulma was about to open the door, she heard low groaning and panting on the other side. She repelled back.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
*Damn you Miki, couldn't contain your hormones already!* Bulma thought bitterly.  
  
  
Bulma already knew what Miki would reply with if she could yell at him now...'You're just mad that you haven't gotten any in 3 years and 6 months!'.   
  
  
"Uh nothing's wrong, I just thought maybe I'd like to work or maybe see your family."  
  
  
"My family? Well I guess we can see them, I can understand you don't want to be cooped up in that room all the time"  
  
  
"More then you'll no!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What hapepns next!? Sorry for the delay. Anywho, there would have been a Miki and radditz lemon in here, but I'd want a lemon between Bulma and Vegeta ebfore I have two guys going at it!  
  
  
Just to let you know, Miki looks like adult Gohan as a super saiya-jin with glasses. :P  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
